Mighty X
Mighty X is a boss that Gregory fights in Gregory: Revenge of X''.'' It serves as the "fake" final boss in the game, and Mighty X can only be fought if Gregory doesn't collect all the Pillow Shards (96 Pillow Shards in total) in the game. It hides in a deep, dark red void, filled with sinister energy, similar to XO's Death Void. Physical Appearance Mighty X is the same species as the X-Minions, X, and XO are. It even has the same color of its species. The difference is that Mighty X has more eyes (41) and a second body attached. The large, dark red-colored sphere on its back takes the shape of an icosahedron. Development Mighty X was an inspiration by Miracle Matter from the Kirby series. This is possible that its different forms may be an inspiration from Miracle Matter's forms as well. Games Gregory: Revenge of X In Gregory: Revenge of X, Mighty X appears to be invulnerable to almost every attack in its original form. The damages that Gregory deals to Mighty X while in its original form will be blocked by an indestructible shield. During the battle, Mighty X will use attacks based on those abilities to attack Gregory. Its surface will change along with the scenery to represent one of the game's abilities. Gregory can grab the projectiles (or weapons) that Mighty X leaves around to throw back at it. The only way to beat Mighty X is to attack it while it's in its ability form. While Mighty X takes damage, it will stop using some of its forms. When it takes damage, an eye will be seen closed (or destroyed) in its original form. Though Gregory can enter the void and attack a form or two with his abilities, it is better to fight Mighty X without using abilities, as to proving they are useless throughout the battle. For example, if Gregory uses the Water ability while Mighty X is in its Meteor form, the attack will do no damage to the boss. 'Mighty X's Forms' Mighty X -1-.JPG|Mighty X, in his original form. Mighty X (Fire Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Fire form. Mighty X (Meteor Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Meteor form. Mighty X (Bubble Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Bubble form. Mighty X (Ice Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Ice form. Mighty X (Star Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Star form. Mighty X (Spike Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Spike form. Mighty X (Buzzsaw Form) -1-.JPG|Mighty X's Buzzsaw form. Fire Form: In its Fire form, Mighty X represents one of the polygonical icosahedron stellations. The screen turns into a fiery, hellish-like state. It will create a heat wave, which also makes flames rise from the ground. This also powers Mighty X up while in its Fire form. It will move up to shoot flame balls, which is what Gregory can pick up and throw back at Mighty X when they land. When it moves down, it will make waves of fire. The waves will have to be timed though, as it is tricky to avoid. While in the middle, Mighty X will shoot quadruple fires from its body at a great volume. Meteor Form: In its Meteor form, Mighty X resembles one of the hard-structured icosahedron stellations. The screen turns into a dark, space-like structure, with an asteroid belt for the surrounding. It will transform into a giant meteorite and attack by shooting meteors. Once the meteors land, they will explode, leaving chunks of meteorites for Gregory to pick them up and throw back at Mighty X. Mighty X will also shoot small chunks of flaming meteorites from its eye, which then explodes as it hits the ground. Bubble Form: In its Bubble form, Mighty X resembles one of the round polygonal icosahedron stellations. The screen changes into the sea, with bubbles in it. Mighty X will have six bubbles around it, which seems to resemble the shell of the process called ionic bonding. It will drop the bubbles before landing. Some of the bubbles that it drops will explode. Gregory can pick up the bubbles to throw back at Mighty X after they land. Once it lands, it will roll, trying to kill Gregory. However, when its rolling, it won't touch the edge of the stage, which can help Gregory avoid its attack. Ice Form: In its Ice form, Mighty X resembles one of the icosahedron stellations, which is a diamond. The screen changes into a cold-like structure, with a blizzard stirring around for a harder effect. Mighty X will form icy shards with dry ice frosting that circle around it while moving. It will fire icy shards at Gregory, which he can pick up and throw back at Mighty X after they land. However, as they land, Gregory cannot touch the crystals while the dry ice frostings are on it, for he will take damage. Instead, Gregory while have to wait for at least two seconds in order to pick it up. Star Form: In its Star form, Mighty X resembles one of the star-shaped icosahedron stellations. The screen changes into a galaxy-like setting with light stars for a brighter effect. Mighty X will attack with stars moving straight, coming from the background. Gregory will have to avoid the attacks by jumping, or by professional dodging. Another attack Mighty X uses in its Star form is by creating falling stars. Once they land, Gregory can pick up the stars and throw back at Mighty X for damage. Spike Form: In its Spike form, Mighty X resembles one of the spiky icosahedron stellations. The screen changes into a golden, spiky-like structure. Mighty X will enact its spikes that reaches to the edges of the stage, leaving giant thorns for Gregory to pick up and throw back at Mighty X for damage. Mighty X will also shoot four spikes that will following Gregory around like homing missiles. To avoid the homing spikes, Gregory can jump one and jump again when two of the spikes come closer, facing each other and cancel out when they touch. Buzzsaw Form: In its Buzzsaw form, Mighty X resembles one of the sharp-plated icosahedron stellations. The screen turns into a hard, metallic-like structure with saws creating sparks from interaction with one another in the background. Mighty X will try to kill Gregory by attacking from the background or moving around the area. When Mighty X moves into the background, it will attack from there and try to ram into him. With great timing, Gregory can then jump and grab the metal hook on the end of its second saw body and throw it at the main head. When Mighty X moves around the area, Gregory must stay still at the center of the area and wait for Mighty X to come towards him. If Gregory moves, Mighty X will disappear, attacking him with great speed from the background. Mighty X will most likely use this form when its health points are at critical danger. After Mighty X is defeated, it will change back into its original form, split in half, breaks apart, vanish into the background, and explode, never to be seen or heard of again. Trivia *Mighty X can also be fought in the Boss Beatdown mode and Challenge Mode. *When Mighty X is defeated, the icosahedron breaks. However, there was a sign of some blood dripping from Mighty X's back. This may be a theory that the icosahedron did have blood in it. *If one gets a good look at Mighty X's icosahedron on its back, it is colored dark red, which may draw to some conclusion that it is the color of blood. *Mighty X's eyes are similar to Zero-Two's eyes from the Kirby series. *One look at the small eyes on Mighty X's body is proof that Mighty X is a demon, just like the X-Minions, X, and XO. *Oddly, Mighty X's second back body has eyes. The second body may have been formed by the combination of the X-Minions or the void's energy. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:X-Creatures Category:X's Minions Category:Bloody Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures